Meeting in the Middle
by Look For The Silver Lining
Summary: by love2write21 and peddie4eva- what happens when Patricia and Eddie both get kidnapped? Will they escape and meet in the middle? Will love rekindle?
1. Chapter 2

Heyyyy! I hope you all enjoyed The Birthday Gift! Okay, I have something to explain. I know that I posted chapter 3 of LOA was Ajluvs one-shot, so I fixed it today, and I just did it as chapter 14. Sorry if you were excited. I hope the next chapter makes up for it. Sorry! I'm still new at this, people. I PM ed Love2write21 about doing the story. I hope you like this story. Review! Hehe. Wait, did FF always have a rule that ur only allowed to post one review to one chapter? I could have sworn that it wasn't there before. I think I'm losing my mind…..

Eddie POV

*Beep-beep* I groan as I hit my alarm. Another day, another Sibuna meeting. I lift myself up and look over to Fabian. He is already up, reading an algebra textbook. I roll my eyes and get out of bed. "You know it's the weekend, right?" I say to Fabian. He sighs and puts his textbook down as he gets a text. He smiles as he reads it, and replies. I would know that smile anywhere. It meant Nina had texted Fabian. I thought back to when I had a girlfriend, Patricia. I shake the memory from my head, grab my clothes, and head to the bathroom. When I'm done, I open the door and nearly collide with a certain Goth.

"Are you okay?" I say.

"Er, yeah." She says.

I dump my stuff in my room, where Fabian is neatly putting his textbooks away. I go across the hall and into the kitchen. I sit down at my place and grab my favorite, pancakes. Patricia is already sitting down. Without thinking, I smile at her. She seems surprised, but then smiles back. Fabian comes in with Nina, and they sent out a text to all Sibuna member. I get the text, explaining about where to meet for the meeting, and nod at Nina, confirming that I would go. Patricia doesn't say anything. She seems to be mad about something. I notice her plain nails, which are usually painted black. Alfie comes in with Jerome, who is waving a bottle of Patricia's nail polish. This is going to be an interesting breakfast. After the usual- Patricia grabbing her polish, grabbing the nearest beverage which was in Fabian's hand, and dumping it on Jerome- I finish my breakfast early and wait outside for the others. Patricia comes out first. I can see through the door that the others will be taking a looong time to finish breakfast. Fabian is discussing physics with Nina, who is taking notes and smiling, while Alfie and Willow are coming up with breakfast mix-ups.

"Sooo." Patricia says awkwardly.

Just then, my phone beeps.

"Who is it?" Patricia says. Is that a trace of jealously in her voice? I shield my phone from her before she could figure out it was just my mom.

"Are you jealous?" I ask. Her face turns red.

"No." she says. I sigh and show her the phone.

"It's my mom." I say. Her face turns red again.

"Haha! She sent baby pictures of you!" she laughs.

"What?" I say. I look at the phone, until I realize she was kidding.

"Haha." I say sarcastically.

"Oh, darn." She groans.

"What?" I say suspiciously.

"I left my French homework at school." She says, searching her bag. "I gotta go get it. Tell the others I'll meet them in the woods." She says, slinging her bag over her shoulder. I ignore the fact that the bag really complements her eyes, and she leaves.

**Here is the first chapter of me and love2write21's new story Meeting in the Middle! I hope you enjoyed that! Review!**


	2. Chap 3 (Kinda)

It was taking a long time for Patricia to get her French homework. She had been gone for at least twenty minutes. I couldn't help but be worried. Sibuna came out slowly. "Hey, where is Patricia?" Fabian asked. "She's getting her homework from school." I answer. "Only shes not back yet." I add. "Maybe she's waiting for us in the clearing?" Nina says. I shrug. "Let's go see." I say. We head to the clearing in the woods that surround the school; the official meeting spot of Sibuna. But when we get there, there is no Goth in sight. "What? Where is she?" I say. Everyone starts looking around. I paw through the trees and look for any foot prints, earrings, anything. I sigh and rub my temple. Nothing. Just then Alfie says "I found this weird shape on the ground." I get filled with hope again and walk over. It's some sort of abstract footprint, but I would know it anywhere. It's Patricias combat boot print. "It looks like she was being dragged away." Fabian says. "Do you mean?" I say in horror. He nods sadly. "She might has been kidnapped." Everyone gasps. "Well, now what do we do?" Alfie says. "We check everywhere. And I do mean everywhere. The school, the forest, the crypt, Rufas's shack, the Frobisher Smythe Library, everywhere." I say. I swear I am going to get her back. We decided to spread out with partners and look. I go with Fabian to look in the woods. We search every path, tree, every inch of the forest. I sigh as we finish. She wasn't there. I don't possibly know where she could be. All I know is that I love her and miss her. We meet up in the woods and share notes. Only Alfie has something good to say. "I saw more of those tracks on my path, towards the Gatehouse!"

**Okay! So here are SHOUTOUTS!**

**RavenclawAnubis- Thanks for everything! **

**from a hopeless teen- aww, thanks! That made me feel good :D**

**hoAMR- thank you! Like a great big warm punch in the heart! :P**

**Ajluv- Poptarts and cheesepuffs are two very different things...**

**Neddie24Survivor- Thanks for everything! **

**Okay, there might be more, but on my I-Pod, it only shows the first 50 emails. So thanks if there were any I forgot to mention, but I think we're good! Review and vote for a Season Four!**

**Okay, I have something to say that is very sad. (quick sorry to Love2Write21). But some of you might have read xXAlrightHatersFloorsYoursXx stories and might understand what is going on. But ZoeyGoesMeow has been cyberbullying her, telling her to kill herself and get off of FanFiction. She also replied to me for reviewing on her "stories", and said some not so nice yeah. Me and Aljuv reported her and are going to block her. I just feel really sad for AHFY. **

**But after that little serious moment, I hope you all review! C ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

Eddie's POV

"Lets go." I respond immediately.

"Okay but we have to hurry, class starts in 20 minutes. Denby will notice if we're all missing." Fabian reminds us.

We all race to the Gatehouse, seeing one of Patricia's boot prints every so often. We're almost there when I see something shine in the sunlight.

"Guys stop. Look at this." I point to the shimmering object on the ground.

"What is it?" Alfie asks.

I bend down to get a better look at it and recognize it as the music note necklace that Piper had given to Patricia.

"It's Patricia's." I inform the others as I pick it up off the ground.

"Wait, is that..." Amber trails off nervously.

"Blood." I gulp, nodding my head as I notice the crimson stain on the edge of the golden accessory.

"Guys this is really, really, really not good." Nina begins to panic.

Then I hear a scream. My heart sinks as I recognize the voice.

"Patricia." I look up at the others.

"Eddie, you can't be sure that-" Fabian begins to console me.

"No, I'm positive. That was Patricia." I get up off the ground, staring into the woods.

"You don't know-" He's cut off again, but this time it's another scream that stops him.

"Patricia!" I scream as loud as I can as I sprint into the woods.

"Eddie!" I hear the others yell as they race after me.

"Patricia!" I scream so loud my throat burns, but I keep yelling her name, praying that somehow she'll hear me and know I'm coming to save her.

"Yacker!" I scream even louder, at this point my throat feels like it's on fire but it doesn't matter. All that matters is that I find Patricia.

Then I feel something heavy hit my head, and believe me it hit me hard.

"No, Patricia." I mumble weakly from the ground.

"Hello Osirion." I hear a faint voice.

"Patricia." I breath out as I let the darkness consume me.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry the chapter I posted yesterday was horrible! That's why I'm updating two times today. Here is MITM.**

Patricia POV

I could have sworn I heard Eddie call my name. "Eddie?" I called, unsure. "Eddie!" I called again, louder. "Be quiet. The director will hear you and believe me, he will not be happy." One of my captors said, coming out of the shadows. I rolled my eyes. So this was the smart one. He had pale skin, gangly legs with lines of blood vessels, and huge eyeballs. "How did you get in this position?" I asked. "That's not important." He said, but I was sure I could break him down. "Did your mommy make you come here to become a man?" I said sarcastically. "N-noo" he said, reaching his breaking point. Which, for him, probably wasn't that far. "I bet she did, Lintel." I read his nametag, trying not to laugh. He left the room fast. I sighed and stared out the window. I hope Eddie comes for me soon, because I wasn't even sure why I was here. I was walking in the woods, taking a shortcut to school, when a sharp rock came on my head. I reached up and rubbed it. Wait….

Eddie POV

I was probably an acre or so from the school. Sibuna was probably hot on the trail, trying to find us. I wish I could call Patricia, but they already smashed my phone. Great, That was the one that replaced the one that got smashed on "bowling night" with Jerome and Alfie. There wasn't even a window, just this shack. One of the captors came up to me. And as I got closer, I realized it was a girl. "Oh, hello." She said smoothly. I rolled my eyes. She wasn't pretty, she had silver streaks in her hair. "Well, they didn't say we would be capturing a hunk." She said. Ugh. "Please. I have a.. girlfriend" I said, lying. I meant to tell Patricia, so it wasn't exactly a lie. "Well!" she said. I rolled my eyes. I hope I find Patricia soon.

**Okay, hoped you liked! **

**Things That Annoy Me #4**

**When people look over my shoulder when I'm reading and say "Whatcha reading?" It drives me INSANE!**

**Hmmmmmm… maybe I could do it to Ajluv!**

**Heheheheheh**

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyyyy! I hope you enjoyed those new chapters! If you see a crazy alien outside your window, review! Or if you don't, still review. I don't judge. I have a lot of time to kill, so I will probably update a lot. Enjoy!**

Patricia POV

Lintel (**remember, he's the one from the last chapter**) had left to take care of some "business" Which was strange, because he wasn't even a man. Making sure no one else was around, I tried my secret weapon. I lifted my arm, and then frowned. Before, I was able to reach my hand because the rope had loosened. They must have tighten it when I got knocked out again. I felt a cold, slimy liquid run down my back that could only be blood. Then I had a thought. "EDDIE!" I bellowed. Then I waited.

Eddie POV

I thought I could hear someone yell "Eddieth". Who would be yelling my name? It wouldn't be any of Sibuna. Fabian is a caution freak. None of the others probably didn't know where I was, thanks to Sibuna. It could be Patricia! It was worth a try. "PATRICIA?" I yelled back. I waited a few seconds. "EDDIE!" the person yelled back. I was sure it was Patricia. "Shut _up." _I heard a person behind me. I rolled my eyes. It was Mrs. I-Think- Your-Cute. I could only pray Patricia was okay.

Patricia POV

I got ahold of Eddie! I was about to shout his name because he wasn't answering when the rock came down on my head.

**Hope you all liked that, Review!**

**Things That Annoy me #12**

**When people read aloud the email/letter their writing. Uh, excuse me? I don't want to hear it.**

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Eddie POV

Bang

What was that? Could it have been Patricia? No, that's ridiculous! It was probably just something from around here.

"Wondering what that noise was? Just be glad it wasn't from in here. The name is Izabel by the way." Miss I-Think-You're-Cute said.

"If it wasn't from over here what was it?" I ask.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She raised an eyebrow as she walked over to the chair I was in and squat so that we were at eyelevel. "Afraid someone hurt your precious little girlfriend?" She pursed her lips.

"Get away from me." I spit at her angrily.

She stood up and slapped me, "I'm in charge here, not you."

I glare at her and then let my thoughts wonder back to Patricia, where was she?

Patricia POV

"It doesn't matter, the director needs her alive! I swear, if you killed her-"

"I didn't kill her! She'll wake up any minute now I'm telling you!"

I open my eyes groggily and look over to where the voices are coming from. I see Lintel who was the one defending himself and I see another guy that I don't recognize. He had crazy brown hair and ice blue eyes, he looked like he was in his early twenties.

"The director needs a decendent from one of the people who were on Frobisher's journey, for some reason he wants her to be the sacrifice. Don't ask me why, I told him the blonde boy with the hair would be easier to get, but he wanted her. The director says that Izabel has captured the Osirion so now we just need to wait. When she wakes we will send her to the director and he can hold her until it's time to perform the ceremony. After that we won't have to worry about anything, we will be gods Lintel! Don't you understand how important this is? Without her, we won't have a sacrifice to give to the god Sobek!"I

**Sorry that was so bad and short but now you know what's going on and why Eddie and Patricia were kidnapped! Keep up the amazing reviews!:D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyo! Here is a new chapter of MITM! **

**Reminder- send in prompts! I really really really need some J**

Eddie POV

It was time. Moonlight streaked across the shack, and I knew I was the only one in here. The others had probably left to go home, including Mrs. I-think-your-cute.

Good. Go home and find a boyfriend.

I spotted a sharp rock on the floor and crouched down to break the ropes. Once they were broken, I stood up and tossed them aside.

I had planned what to do today, because it can get boring just sitting in a chair.

First I would head back to Anubis House to get Sibuna, and then we would get Patricia back. I knew I was close to her because she was in shouting range.

It was time to go. I grabbed my high tops that they had taken away and turned to the window.

They had set up a night guard, so I decided to take the window, like in the crypt.

I climbed out and once I was on the roof, took the handy little sharp rock to the guards head.

He collapsed.

Good. Now he knew how I felt.

I felt bad, but this wasn't about my self-esteem, this was about escaping from the jaws of Hell.

I leaped from the roof to the ground, and lucky didn't hear a crack.

I looked around to get a sense of where I was, and I found myself in the very field where the Anubis residents once shot off a toy rocket.

Oh, I was just a few miles away, then.

Dawn was breaking, and the last thing I wanted people to think was I was some mental hospital patient or something.

So I set off.

I finally made it to Anubis House around 4 am and opened the door to see a very relieved Trudy.

"Eddie!" she shrieked.

This caused a stamped to the front door.

Many pats on the back and hugs later, I finally broke away and said

"What about Patricia?" I asked.

"Well, we can get her tomorrow. You must be tired." Trudy said, leading me to the kitchen.

"No, she won't! I know I got pounded in the head with a sharp rock at least 6 times, whatever their doing to her must be worst!" everyone gasped.

"Whatever, Alfie, Nina, and Fabian, can I talk to you for a second?" I requested.

They nodded and headed into my room.

"Okay, so here's the plan…

**PROMPTS PROMPTS PROMPTS!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hope you like it! Keep up the reviews!**

Eddie POV

"That's your plan?" Alfie looks at me in horror.

"It's all I could come up with between hitting that guy over the head and walking back here! I'd be more than happy to hear your brilliant plan!" I say.

Everyone stays quiet.

"That's what I thought. Now let's go." I usher them out and we leave the house.

The walk is silent as we try to find our way back to where I was taken and hope Patricia is nearby.

"That's it, over there." I stop everyone as we see the small shack I was in before.

"Okay. Alfie, go and cause a commotion." I order.

"What?" He asks.

"These people might know something! Get over there and do something!" I say.

"But-"

"Please Alfie?" Amber begs.

"No! You can't just order me around like your servant!" He yells.

"Oi! Who's out here?" I hear a man call out.

We all hide as he comes out of the shack.

"Alfie, go!" I mouth.

He sighs and runs past the guy.

"Oi! get back here!" The man yells as he runs after Alfie.

"Lets go!" I yell to the others as we chase after the man.

Suddenly I see a rock go flying past me and hit the guy's back.

I turn and see Amber doing a weird victory dance and race forward and tackle the guy to the ground.

"Where is Patricia!" I yell.

"What?"

"Just tell me! Where is she? Where are you keeping her?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." The guy denies.

I grab his wrist and twist it violently.

"Alright, alright! Stop it!" The man cries out in agony.

"Eddie stop it!" Nina yells.

I release him, "Now talk!" I bark at him.

"She's being held about a mile down the road; just follow the road in that direction and you'll eventually get there." The man points. "Now let me go!"

"You better not be lying." I shove his head into the ground for good measure and head down the road.


End file.
